Queda Livre
by TatayaBlack
Summary: SONGFIC Draco resolve tomar uma atitude quando percebe as coisas não estão do jeito q ele gostaria. Será q ele consegue largar e arriscar tudo por um grande amor?


**_Disclaimer: Ngm me pertence, mas eu sou feliz mesmo assim._**

**Queda Livre**

Os luminosos raios de sol já estavam anunciando o inicio do verão em Hogwarts. As malas dos alunos já estavam prontas para o embarque no expresso Hogwarts. Tudo organizado, tudo pronto, para mais uma despedida. Apenas mais uma, como muitas já foram. Sorrisos e lágrimas se misturavam nos rostos dos amigos que se despediam tanto num até breve, como num adeus pesado daqueles que dificilmente se veriam novamente.

Todo fim é doloroso. E quando se deixa coisas importantes para trás tudo fica ainda mais difícil. O fim da escola significa, em muitos casos, o início da vida adulta. Quando tem-se que tomar decisões importantes sobre o futuro. Quando o que importa é o que vai realmente te fazer feliz e realizado. Chegara a hora de colocar na balança o que é mais valioso para si.

Draco acordou com isso na cabeça, era preciso dar um rumo em sua vida. A guerra estava às portas. Acabando a escola ele teria que escolher um lado, o que é claro seria fácil se... ele não estivesse tão confuso desde que a conheceu. Uma menina sorridente e invocada, que fala tanto como se não tivesse mais nada o que fazer, com cabelos mais vermelhos que as rosas que desabrocham na primavera. Ele conheceu Gina, e com ela, aprendeu o mais doce significado do amor.

Há menos de um ano essa garota caiu de pára-quedas na vida dele, e com aquele jeitinho bobo e atrapalhado derrubou a muralha de gelo que existia no coração de Draco. Sentado num canto do salão comunal escuro, mesmo que o dia estivesse raiando, ele lembrava das conversas até altas horas na sala de astronomia que os dois tinham, lembrava de como ela ria alto, de como ficava vermelha quando sem graça, que sentia cócegas perto do cotovelo, da cara que ela fazia quando se achava injustiçada. Lembranças, agora eram lembranças.

Há pouco tempo atrás isso era uma realidade. Mas nem sempre as coisas acontecem da forma que queremos. Por exemplo, apaixonar-se por uma Weasley jamais estivera nos planos de Draco. Mas também existem coisas que não se podem evitar, e Gina é uma delas, ela era simplesmente apaixonante. Draco estava pensativo, sobre o que deveria ou não fazer. Ele sabia que Gina não queria mais nada com ele. Mas não era justo que eles não tivessem mais uma chance. Ele fora tolo, agira tantas vezes de forma errada com ela, e ele não sabia o quanto ela lhe faria falta, ele não sabia que ela já era parte dele. E agora era como se um pedaço de Draco estivesse fora de seu corpo, e sua solidão e tristeza nada mais eram do que o sangue que jorrava da parte amputada de si.

Ele não podia se deixar sangrar até a morte, e era exatamente por isso que ele agora se levantava e saía do salão comunal em busca da única pessoa capaz de lhe entregar a cura. Devolver-lhe a vida. Draco andava a passos firmes, procurando-a nos lugares mais prováveis: salão principal, biblioteca, até na sala de astronomia ele foi, e nada. Quando parou perto de uma janela no quarto andar, observou algumas garotas conversando animadas perto de uma árvore, e sentada quieta estava uma delas, só que essa tinha cabelos vermelhos, parecia estar escrevendo algo. Ele desceu as escadas de três em três degraus, e correu até a árvore, chegando lá ofegante.

"- Eu... preciso falar...com você - ele disse se apoiando no caule da árvore."

Ela olhou um pouco assustada, e depois lentamente se levantou e caminhou para um lugar afastado. Draco caminhava um pouco atrás, nem ousava falar nada, pois ela poderia mudar de idéia no meio do caminho. Gina era assim, e ele sabia bem. Ela andava fazendo sua melhor cara de tédio, Draco sorriu internamente ao perceber isso, ela havia aprendido isso com ele.

"- O que você quer? - ela havia parado, e ele nem havia percebido. - Precisamos conversar. - ele voltou alguns passos, para ficar perto dela."

"- Que eu saiba, não tenho nada para falar com você - ela estava nervosa, ele sabia, pois ela não olhava para ele enquanto falava.

"- Mas eu tenho."

"- Então fala logo o que você quer. Você sabe que não tenho muito tempo, daqui a pouco tenho que pegar um trem. Agora se você não tem mais o que fazer, pode ficar aí, mas eu não vou fica..."

"- Fica quieta."

"- Ah! - os olhos dela se arregalaram, e ela fez aquela cara de indignada que ele conhecia bem - Foi para isso que você me chamou aqui? Ai Dra.. Malfoy, nem eu mereço isso! Eu tenho mais o que fazer, agora me dá linc..."

"- Gina, me deixa falar - ele a segurou pelo braço - posso falar?"

"- Tá. Fala né, Mas fala rápido que eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo. Aliás, eu deveria estar junto com meu irmão no salão comunal para comemorar a vitória da minha casa. Eu nem sei porque ainda te dou atenção - a essa altura Draco já estava sentado na grama, sabia que aquele seria um monólogo bastante intenso sobre coisas triviais, ela fazia isso só para ele desistir de falar, Gina sabia que Draco não tinha muita paciência - fico aqui perdendo meu tempo. Ainda bem que as férias chegaram, eu não agüentaria muito tempo mais nesse castelo perto de certas pessoas - Draco rolou os olhos e suspirou fundo "até quando ela continuaria falando", ele pensou - Ai ai Mal... - só então ela olhou para ele e percebeu que estava sentado - O que foi? Vai ficar sentado aí me admirando, é? Pensei que tinha algo a falar."

"- Eu tenho, estava apenas esperando o término do seu monólogo interessantíssimo sobre as trivialidades da sua vida."

"- Você acha que isso é engraçado? Você já fez colocações mais cômicas Malfoy."

"- Eu sei - ele se levantou e chegou bem perto e olhou dentro de seus olhos - é que minha vida... eu ... eu perdi toda a graça sem você."

_Olhos nos olhos, tua hora chegou  
O trem já vai partir, seu tempo acabou  
_

A proximidade dos dois era tamanha que seus narizes estavam quase se tocando. Draco levantou a mão e tocou levemente o rosto de Gina, que ao toque frio dele se distanciou. Andou alguns passos até onde pode se sentir segura, colocou as mãos nos quadris e estreitou o olhar.

"- O que você pensa que esta fazendo, mocinho?"

"- Você e sua mania de me tratar como se eu tivesse cinco anos."

"- Não desconverse. Que papo é esse?"

"- Olha Gina, - ele deu um passo a frente, e ela imediatamente deu um passo para trás - eu percebi que não dá mais para ficar assim, entende? - ele deu outro passo a frente e ela novamente se distanciou."

"- Não, não entendo não. Explica para mim? Eu sou meio burra."

"- Você não combina com sarcasmo."

"- E nem você com sentimentalismo barato - ela cruzou os braços e fez aquela cara de quem conclui algo óbvio."

"- Tudo bem Gina - ele respirou fundo - eu sei que você esta querendo me irritar..."

"- Eu? "

"- Mas não vai conseguir, - ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo novamente - eu conheço você muito bem para me enganar, e..."

"- Pois é - ela o interrompeu - você me conhece muito bem é para ME enganar não é? Pode tirando seu unicórnio da chuva. Eu não caio no mesmo papo duas vezes. Com Gina Weasley só se erra uma vez, e você já gastou sua cota - ela virou as costas e saiu andando a passos firmes."

"- Gina volta aqui! - ele correu e a segurou pelos ombros - Você nem sequer me deixa falar. Esta tirando suas próprias conclusões."

"- Solte-me - ela olhou séria para ele que a soltou imediatamente - eu não quero te ouvir - ela fechou os olhos - não sei onde você quer chegar com isso e acho melhor continuar não sabendo."

"- Presta atenção, me deixa falar tudo o que tenho para falar, depois você resolve."

"- Tudo bem Malfoy. Diga o que tem a dizer."

"- Esta tudo errado aqui. Não era para eu ter que ter ... que vir falar com você. Nós éramos para estar nos despedindo aos beijos na sala de astronomia, combinando de nos encontrar nas férias. Era para nós dois estarmos felizes."

"- E quem te disse que eu não estou?"

"- Ah Gina, não me venha com..."

"- Olha aqui, quem estragou tudo não fui eu, e você sabe bem disso. Mas não adianta remoer quem errou e quem não errou. Nós somos diferentes, pensamos diferentes, estamos de lados diferentes, e queremos coisas completamente diferentes."

"- Eu quero você. É só isso que eu quero."

"- Não é bem assim, né? Nós dois sabemos que você quer, dinheiro, status, poder, olha que eu posso enumerar bastantes coisas relacionadas a isso. Quer que eu continue?"

"- Não Gina, não quero. Mas eu largo tudo, se você resolver ficar comigo."

_Não venha me dizer:  
Que você não sabe  
Que você não vê  
O que é que falta esclarecer?  
Para você se tocar, deixar acontecer._

"- Tudo bem Malfoy. Agora me conta aquela do dragão perneta. É bem mais engraçada."

"- Gina eu não estou brincado. E você sabe disso."

"- Eu não sei de nada não."

"- Por que você esta fazendo isso? Heim? Me explica. A primeira vez na minha vida que eu descubro algo que é realmente importante para mim. A primeira vez que eu penso em abandonar tudo, só por uma pessoa. Você ridiculariza meu sentimento. Por que você esta fazendo isso?"

"- Esse sentimento é interessante, né Malfoy? Gostar de alguém que não dá a mínima para os seus sentimentos. Ser ridicularizado. Amar sozinho. Sofrer por alguém. É legal, né?"

"- Você esta fazendo isso para se vingar de mim, não é? Você andou muito tempo comigo. Acho que contaminei você."

"- Pois é. Às vezes o feitiço volta contra o feiticeiro. A vida é irônica, não é?"

"- Essa não é você."

"- Eu cansei, sabe Malfoy? Cansei de ser ingênua. Cansei de deixar você fazer o que quer comigo. Você teve sua oportunidade e deixou passar."

"- Se você acha que eu vou me humilhar por você, eu não vou."

"- Não precisa. Quem se humilha nessa relação sou sempre eu, e já me cansei disso também."

"- Essa conversa não era para ter chegado a esse ponto. "

"- Como você pensou que seria? "Gina volta p/ mim. Sim Draquinho, claro Draquinho" ? "

"- Não exatamente assim, mas você resumiu bastante a idéia - ele disse em tom divertido."

"- Ahhhh! - ela olhou para ele indignada - Você realmente é... é..."

"- Não precisa completar, estava só brincando."

"- Olha só Draco - ele sorriu interiormente, ela havia o chamado pelo nome pela primeira vez em toda a conversa - vamos acabar com esse papo, não vai dar em nada. Não consigo ver uma maneira de nós darmos certo. Nunca deu certo mesmo. O ano acabou, então cada um volta para as casa, para sua vida, não nos veremos mais, não haverá muito problema. Mas escuta, se eu te encontrar em uma batalha, não pense que não vou te matar - ele a olhou assustado, e ela sorriu - que foi? Mato mesmo, e bem devagar."

"- É? Devagar como?"

"- Primeiro cortando aquilo que você mais gosta - ele arregalou os olhos ao máximo - seu cabelo - ela abriu aquele sorriso enorme e sincero que Draco tanto adora - ou então melhor. Ia fazer um feitiço permanente para o seu cabelo ficar vermelho, quase um Weasley, isso seria pior que a morte para você. "

"- Você consegue fazer piada com tudo. E vai ser sempre assim né? Uma menina. Mesmo daqui a muitos anos, você será sempre uma menina grande - ela começou a ficar vermelha e abaixou um pouco a cabeça, como sempre fazia quando a elogiavam - essa foi uma das coisas que me encantou em você - ele tocou no queixo dela e a fez levantar a cabeça e olhar bem nos olhos dele - você é uma menina. E costumava ser a minha menina. Olhar minha vida e não ver você ao meu lado me dói profundamente o coração. Eu te amo Gina. E faço qualquer coisa para ter você de volta."

Vou jogar tudo pr'o alto  
Vou deixar acontecer  
Ter coragem, dar um salto  
Em queda livre por você

"- Não comece com isso de novo Draco. Estamos de lados diferentes... você sabe que as coisas não acontecem do jeito que você quer."

"- Eu luto do seu lado. Ai você não precisaria me matar - ele sorriu de modo esperançoso."

"- As coisas não são tão simples assim."

"- Eu sei que não. Gina, olha bem para mim - meio contra a vontade ela pôs-se a olhar bem no fundo dos olhos dele - juntos nós podemos fazer dar certo."

"- Não sei, Draco..."

"- Gina, essa é a primeira e última vez que eu faço isso, então olhe bem para não esquecer, você não verá essa cena de novo. - ele se ajoelhou aos pés dela, ela mantinha o olhar sobre os olhos dele, meio nervosa querendo que ele se levantasse dali, mas ele perseverou - Olhe bem para mim. Nada tem sentido se eu não estiver ao seu lado. Na guerra eu estava do lado que melhor me convinha, e nesse momento o lado mudou. A única coisa que me convém é ficar com você, onde você estiver, se isso quer dizer lutar do lado dos "bonzinhos" - nesse momento ela riu ao ver a expressão dele - eu luto."

_Olhos nos olhos, minha hora chegou  
O trem já vai partir, meu tempo acabou  
Não quero mais saber  
Se você não sabe  
Se você não vê  
Não há mais nada o que fazer  
Para você se tocar, deixar acontecer_

"- Não."

"- O quê? Nem me humilhando? - ele se levantou de uma vez só. "

"- Não quero que você lute - ela continuou, ignorando a expressão incrédula dele - não adianta lutar pelo o que não acredita."

"- O que isso significa?"

"- Volte para casa, encare seu pai e lá decida o que você quer."

"- Gina, eu quero ficar com você."

"- Presta a atenção Draco! Eu amo você! Pensa que não? - algumas lágrimas caiam dos olhos de Gina."

"- Mas..."

"- Mas eu te conheço Draco. Se der tudo errado, você nunca vai se perdoar por ter saído de casa para ficar comigo, e então você não será inteiramente meu."

"- Gi... "

"- Ah! Deixe-me falar! Pela primeira vez estou tendo uma atitude completamente madura! Não estrague meu momento - ele sorriu, ela também - faz o que eu te digo, eu preciso disso e você também. Decidir isso em Hogwarts é fácil, mas o mundo lá fora é cruel, ainda mais em tempos de guerra. "

"- Tudo bem, eu posso voltar para casa, eu posso voltar para aquele mundo cruel, mas eu não vou mudar de idéia. Vou mudar minha vida, vou fazer isso para merecer você."

Ele se aproximou lentamente dela, que dessa vez não se afastou. Postou uma mão no rosto da ruiva que lhe sorriu, o sorriso que ele mais gostava, o sorriso que fazia seus olhos ficarem completamente azuis sem rastro de nuvem cinzenta. Ela o olhou com seu jeito tímido de quem espera algo, e ele pousou seus lábios frios nos lábios quentes dela. Um beijo de saudade, por tanto tempo que estavam separados, e um beijo de despedida por tantos outros tempos que ficarão sem se ver. Ele interrompeu o beijo e a olhou docemente, ela gravou cada parte daquele olhar. Draco beijou-lhe levemente a testa, e Gina saiu correndo de volta ao castelo.

_Vou jogar tudo pr'o alto  
Vou deixar acontecer  
Ter coragem, dar um salto  
Em queda livre por você_

Gina estava sentada em uma cabine no meio do trem. Ao seu redor o trio fazia uma festa com tom de melancolia, por ser a última viagem no Expresso Hogwarts realizada por eles. A menina ruiva olhava pela janela a paisagem, refletindo sobre tudo o que havia lhe acontecido nos últimos meses. Com Draco tudo era sempre ou tudo ou nada. Um dia podia ser maravilhoso até que ele conseguisse algum motivo para brigar. Muitas vezes ela brincava que ele parecia um campo minado, não demorava muito até que ela pisasse em falso e aí ele ia explodir: BUMM! Tudo ficava de "pernas pro ar" entre eles.

Ele podia ser tão gentil, ele podia dizer palavras doces, ele podia fazê-la sentir-se mulher, mas ele continuava sendo Draco Malfoy o cara mais idiota que Gina já conheceu. Mas ela amava aquele idiota. Draco era exatamente tudo o que ela amava e o que odiava. Ele a fazia sorrir, mas também chorar. Ele a fazia feliz e triste. E Gina sempre soube que seria assim. Mas ela não sabia o porquê de ter se deixado levar. Talvez tenham sido os olhares dele durante as refeições. Talvez aquele esbarrão no corredor. Talvez o primeiro beijo escondido numa rua de Hogsmeade. É, talvez...

Ele era realmente uma pessoa de extremos. Tinha a aparência de um anjo, mas o gênio de um demônio. Gina também não era uma pessoa fácil, quando se irritava sobrava para qualquer um. Ou seja, quando os dois brigavam saia faisca. Mas também saia faisca quando eles se amavam. E se amavam tanto.

Eles eram tão diferentes. Ela era tão clara e ele tão misterioso. Tudo era tão errado. Quando os dois se olhavam, quando eram observados apenas pela lua, tudo era tão certo. E agora ele parecia disposto a se tornar alguém melhor. Mas Gina não queria alguém melhor, queria apenas ele, do jeito dele, mas isso parecia cada vez mais complicado.

Foi por isso que não deixou que ele tomasse uma decisão de mudança de vida de uma hora para outra. Ela não se perdoaria se desse errado, e ficaria imensamente deprimida se em alguma dessas explosões dele, resolvesse jogar na cara dela o motivo do desastre de sua vida. Ele era bem capaz disso, fazia sem sentir, esse era ele, depois percebe o erro e tenta concertar sem ter que pedir desculpas propriamente.

Pensando sobre isso ela viu-se viajar em um sonho onde os dois ficariam juntos, estava quase adormecendo quando sentiu uma bicada em seu ombro. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com uma coruja negra. Levou um susto, olhou para os lados e percebeu que estava sozinha na cabine, para o seu alívio.

"- O que você tem para mim Déa? - disse Gina, enquanto desamarrava o bilhete que estava preso na patinha esquerda da coruja que estava toda pomposa em sua pose de majestade."

Assim que o bilhete foi solto, a coruja levantou vôo saindo pela porta rumo ao fundo do trem. Gina abriu lentamente o pequeno envelope que continha dentro um bilhete curto.

**_Gina,  
Desistir de você seria como desistir da vida. Vou até o fim se você estiver lá para me esperar.  
Te amo.  
D.M.  
P.S.: Me espere na estação no final do ano que vem, estarei lá para te pedir em casamento._**

Ela sorriu abertamente. "O Draco é louco"- pensou "e parece que é louco por mim"- completou se envaidecendo. Parece que as coisas estavam convergindo para a felicidade, o importante era o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, mas do que nunca ela teve certeza que Draco era o amor da vida dela. Eles seriam felizes, de um jeito ou de outro.

Fim.

**N/A:** Gostei dessa! Ebaa uma song onde ninguém morre, ou sai ferido! Isso aí, estou melhorando! Viu? Eles ficaram meio junto, meio separados, mas se amam. Essa song reflete mais ou menos o que eu acho, tipo eles se amam mas não é tão simples assim ficarem juntos! Se eu fosse a Gina teria agido assim mesmo, rsrs. A musica é Queda Livre do Zona Zero. Não teve fim propriamente, mas é legal pq deixa em aberto... quem sabe o que vai acontecer com eles? Talvez só Merlin!

Dedicando a song p/ algumas miguxas: Manu (que ouviu quase toda a song pelo telefone, pq eu nunca tenho certeza se esta razoável ou horrível), Rafa (que é uma miguxa mto fófis q me atura direto no msn!), Camy (que lê minhas fic's e agora somos parceiras de história! Em: Sr e Sra Malfoy nem estou aproveitando p/ fazer propaganda! ), Suki (minha linda q tá sem pc e eu tô morrendo de saudadinha dela), Ly Ana Black (fofa! Betou essa song! Brigada! Adoro vc).

**N/B:** Ai, amiga, também adoro você! Sim, sim, continuação! Aiaiai, que song maravilhosérrima! E finalmente mesmo, "entre ameaçados e amarrotados", salvaram-se todos! É a melhor song que já li esse ano, sério mesmo! Como você consegue escrever tão bem? Traduz tão completamente o que todos e todas nós pensamos de Draco e Gina! Sem vícios de escrita nem repetições, tah perfeita... E poucos erros também, quase nenhum, na verdade! Só concertei a formatação, porque desse jeito fica mais fácil de ler, e umas vírgulas, umas expressões, etc. Estou SUPER-HONRADA de betar isso aqui, que alegria! Tem que ter continuação, é indispensável! Acho que é só isso mesmo, nota 10! Quanto ao título, gosto de Queda Livre, combina com o enredo. Bjs no coração pra vc! Ly Black.

(Claro q eu deixei a nota da Aninha aki! Ela me elogiou tanto... rsrs daki a poko eu acabo acreditando!)

Obrigadinha p/ quem leu! Manda um reviewzinho p/ dizer o que achou. Aceito sugestões para uma "possível" continuação. Se valer a pena, claro. BJUX

**Tataya Black**

Leiam, Peças do Destino.


End file.
